


Touch

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Asexual Nico [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual!Nico, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solangelo, very cute and very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico still hasn't warmed up quite to the touching-thing, and will really wants to be sure what's fine and what's not. so he suggests a 'game': he touches nico somewhere, and nico rates the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on the idea that nico is asexual (i really like this hc, i think it makes sense), and that's the major reason he doesn't really like touching. he's come to like will's touching, though, so will is just trying to figure out /how/ much he likes it

They were both sitting cross-legged in front of each other on Nico’s bed. The cabin was lit by a quiet light on the bedside table as the sky was beginning to grow dark outside. The lack of proper light made Nico’s eyes look weirdly big and dark.

“I was thinking…” Will said slowly, still weighing the idea in his mind. “That we could make kind of game out of it. The touching thing”.

Nico tilted his head and frowned only a little. “How?”

“Or, I don’t know, not really a game but…” Will rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find a way to explain his idea. “I mean, I’d really like to know what’s okay and what’s not, yanno, and also _how_ okay it is, so I thought maybe I touch you somewhere and you rate the spot. If you like”.

Nico thought for a second. “Okay”, he said. “What do you mean ‘rate the spot’?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Let’s say I touch your hand and you say ‘yes’ if that’s somewhere you’d _like_ me to touch, as in not just accept it or don’t mind it, but, yanno, you _like_ it”, Will suggested, and Nico nodded. “And you can maybe say ‘fine’ if it’s somewhere you really don’t mind at all, but it’s just not a favorite place or something”.

“Alright”.

“And so if you don’t really like it but could maybe put up with it, you could say ‘not really’, and if you don’t want me to touch you there at all you just say ‘no’”.

“Okay”, Nico said.

“How’s that sound?”

“It sounds fine. Do we just sit like this then?”

Will shrugged and scooted a little closer on the mattress. “Yeah, why not?” He held his boyfriend’s gaze for a few seconds without doing anything.

“Should we start?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah”.

So Will started, and he started with Nico’s hair. He brought his hands up to brush through the long, dark strands, and he caught Nico’s small smile.

“Yes”, the boy said with his eyes closed, and Will smiled as well. He moved his fingers to touch Nico’s face, stroke his thumbs over his sharp cheekbones and then over his soft lips.

“Yes”. Nico’s eyes were still closed.

Will moved to the back and the sides of his neck.

“Fine”.

His hands slid down the boy’s shoulders, and continued slowly down his arms.

“Still fine”.

When Will reached his hands, he laced their fingers together, and drew another smile from Nico.

“Yes”.

He let go of the boy’s hands and moved his own back up to rest on Nico’s chest.

“Fine”.

He slid lower and to the sides and stopped at the waist.

“Fine”.

He moved in again to his belly. Nico didn’t open his eyes, but he hesitated.

“Not really”.

Will moved on to his hips.

“No”.

Thighs.

“No”.

Knees.

“Fine”.

Feet.

“Fine”.

Will pinched one of his toes, and Nico yelped in surprise and withdrew his foot.

“Absolutely not if you do that!” he exclaimed, but he wasn’t good at hiding his smile and Will laughed.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it”. He made eye contact with Nico again. “But that was… useful”, he said, and Nico shrugged.

“I guess, yeah”.

“But when you say ‘not really’ when I touch your belly…” Nico nodded for him to continue, and Will moved until he sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist like he’d done many times before, and nuzzled his neck.

“…then how’s this?”

Nico shook his head lightly and leaned back against Will.

“No, this is nice”, he said. He took one of Will’s hands, opened his palm, and placed it on his belly. “This is ‘not really’”, he explained, and removed Will’s hand again.

Will nodded, and kissed his temple. “Alright”. Then he smiled. “Good”.

Nico returned the smile before making himself comfortable against Will’s chest.

“This is really nice”, he murmured and closed his eyes. Will rested his chin against Nico’s head and did the same.

Yeah, this was really nice.


End file.
